


Underneath the Suits

by msinpinitu (Knaija)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Army, Denial, Fluff, Fools in Love, Frottage, Full Circle, Gadgets, Happy Ending, Hurt, M/M, Misunderstandings, Office Sex, Rich Boys, Smut, disguises, finding out the truth, flirty Sunggyu, hot men wrestling in mud, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msinpinitu
Summary: During military service, Nam Woohyun falls in love with Kim Sunggyu, his cute hyung that always comes back to the camp covered in mysterious bruises. Woohyun wants to poke at Sunggyu’s injuries and find out more about his hyung but he decides to let it all go when Sunggyu starts asking a few questions of his own that Woohyun does not want to answer.





	1. FLUFF?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chelsmels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelsmels/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY WEEK
> 
> i'm going to update all three chps between today and next sunday. wish me luck

“Ow. Ow, Namu, What the fuck?” Sunggyu grouched, hitting Woohyun’s hand away from his face as Woohyun huffed, grabbing Sunggyu’s head again as he examined the wound for the tenth time, feeling anger boil up in his stomach.

“As long as you think it’s sensible to run around at night, getting in fights, I’m going to keep-” Sunggyu hit his hand again but he dodged it, this time. “I’m going to keep cleaning up after the thugs who seem to hold so much of your attention.”

“I’m fine.”

Choosing to hold his anger, Woohyun tilted his head and pursed his lips, cleaning the wound and praying he wasn’t too late for infection.

In the first weeks he’d entered camp, he’d felt drawn to the quiet, lonely man who spent most of his time sleeping and the rest of it training. Woohyun would admit that in his platoon, he’d met some dedicated countrymen who genuinely believed that serving in the army was a good way to give back to their country in just twenty months. But Woohyun found that Sunggyu’s dedication, while not as loud, seemed just as genuine and plausible.

He took the pledge seriously. He stuck to the rules. He didn’t fib back at the soldiers and on the few days he’d managed to get lumped in with any group that got in trouble, Sunggyu had gone down with the ship, choosing to serve punishment rather than tattle on his fellow service-men.

Trying to get closer to the older man had been a challenge in the beginning. Sunggyu had wanted to be alone. But Woohyun wouldn’t let up. That was not the way he was built. He wanted friendship and that was what he’d gotten.

Till the night they’d been paired up to spar. Hand to hand combat in the mud pit with the rain pouring down on both their shirtless bodies and their comrades cheering and jeering at both of them. Woohyun had watched Sunggyu fight before. He’d seen Sunggyu take a beating in one round and then run around and win the next round. And then win and then so on and so forth. It was like Sunggyu was taking a tally in his head and no one else could tell what the score was for anyway.

But that day, Woohyun had been the first person to be paired with Sunggyu so he’d been curious as to which Sunggyu he’d be paired with. Turns out, he’d been paired with the doormat Sunggyu. Deciding to be annoying, he’d refused to lay the first punch. He’d followed Sunggyu’s lead till the soldiers started lobbing threats at the both of them.

And then Sunggyu had charged at him, eyes drawn taut and visible with clear intent to hit and probably maim him. So Woohyun had acted on instinct, dodging him with ease and maneuvering him till Sunggyu was in his grasp and he was choking him down to unconsciousness. When the soldier had called time for both of them, he saw Sunggyu stand to his feet with ease and an obvious normalcy of breath. It dawned on him that Sunggyu had goaded him into attacking.

Even when he hadn’t wanted to.

To say that had intrigued him would be too much of an understatement because Woohyun couldn’t get enough of him after that. He’d followed and disturbed and pried till he caught Sunggyu sneaking back to the dorm one night, covered in bruises. And every time he asked about the bruises, he’d received the same short answer of: “It’s nothing, Namu.”

As Woohyun dressed Sunggyu’s face wound and went to pull off his jacket to reveal the unmistakable entry wound of a bullet, Woohyun couldn’t help but feel that whatever Sunggyu did when he went out of camp, was definitely not nothing.

*********

Woohyun finished his quota for the day in the camp shack, rushing through his routine so he could meet the end of the match his comrades were playing. While they’d all been sorted into teams of four, Woohyun wasn’t going to feel bad because he was assured he’d be playing during the second game. But he still felt it would be nice to watch the game. Even if it was the end.

But on his way there, he ran by the mud pit. Where he found Sunggyu sitting on his own, one leg in and one leg on the edge as he sat there, looking lost and far away.

“You don’t want to watch the match, hyung?” Woohyun asked as Sunggyu looked up at him and smiled like he only ever did for Woohyun.

“You just rushed your quota, didn’t you?” Sunggyu accused, narrowing his eyes and struggling not to smile so much.

“You have no evidence.” Woohyun said, nudging Sunggyu’s back with his knee. “You’re always going off on your own.”

“I was bored in the dorm.”

“And this is so riveting.” Woohyun waved at the pit. “All the sand convo and everything… drawing and keeping your attention.”

Sunggyu laughed, turning to fully face the pit with Woohyun at his back.

“I just like quiet places.” He hit Woohyun’s leg. “And you’re too noisy.”

“I am not!”

“Are too.”

“I’m not.”

“How old are you again?”

In response, Woohyun kicked his back, sending Sunggyu into the pit as he skidded to a stop at the center where dry sand was now that it wasn’t raining anymore.

“Because that’s so much more mature.” Sunggyu said, smirking at Woohyun.

Feeling goaded and enjoying the attention, Woohyun jumped into the pit as well.

“I want a rematch.”

“Of what?” Sunggyu said.

“Of that day we fought.”

“What day was that again?” Sunggyu asked, relaxing into a walk as he rounded on Woohyun, causing Woohyun to do the same.

“Don’t play with me.” Woohyun laughed uncomfortably. “You remember it.”

“I don’t know.” He said. “I’ve been in a lot of fights.”

“Have you now?” Woohyun asked, stopping to look at Sunggyu seriously as Sunggyu stopped right in front of him. “I want a rematch.”

Taking a step toward him, Sunggyu looked right into his eyes, searching and watching as Woohyun resisted the urge to take a step back. Because Sunggyu was too close. They were too close it was almost like they were breathing in the same air.

“Is that all you want?” Sunggyu asked him.

“For now?” Woohyun asked, finally deciding that he wasn’t going to do this. Not now. Not here. “For now, I’ll settle for a rematch.”

Smiling and looking at Woohyun, Sunggyu took a step back.

“Have it your way then.”

He tackled Woohyun to the ground as Woohyun went breathless with shock. But only for a second. Because soon, his reflexes were kicking in and he was rolling them over as he mounted Sunggyu, catching both his arms and raising them above his head. But Sunggyu bucked his hips sending Woohyun over Sunggyu’s head as he slid down and stood, bouncing on his feet as he watched Woohyun get to his feet as well.

“Not bad.” Sunggyu commented. “Pretty spry for a chaebol.”

Woohyun scoffed.

“Look who’s talking.”

Sunggyu faltered, blinking at him in surprise.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I know whose son you are.”

Sunggyu froze, coming to standstill as he stared back at Woohyun.

“Kim is a common name.”

“Not if you’re related to General Kim.”

Sunggyu might not come from business money but his father was a rich, stern, army official and a member of the government.

“So you know who I am. Why?”

“Because I wanted to know something about you.” Woohyun said, hoping to evade Sunggyu’s stare.

“Why do you want to know about me at all?”

He was stalking toward Woohyun again and Woohyun found his throat going dry like it always did when Sunggyu got too close on the few days he was willing to tease Woohyun like this.

“Hyung.” He laughed, trying to put some distance between them but Sunggyu just followed. “Hyung.” He said, grabbing Sunggyu’s shoulder’s to keep him from coming any closer.

“How much do you know about me?” Sunggyu asked, searching Woohyun’s eyes.

“Not much.”

“I bet you’ve tried to follow me off camp before, haven’t you?”

“No.” Woohyun lied.

“Liar.” Sunggyu scoffed. “I don’t mind the attention.” He said. “I just wish you’d be honest about it.”

“That’s not… you’re misunderstanding it.”

“Really?” He asked, his face hardening as he turned from Woohyun and Woohyun frowned at the feeling, knowing that he’d angered Sunggyu.

“It’s not like that, hyung.” He pursued but Sunggyu just flung himself out of the pit. “It’s not like that.”

“I know what it’s like, Namu. Don’t bother.”

“Listen to me. Hyung!” Woohyun grabbed his hand, spinning him around. “It’s not like that.”

“I know guys like you.” Sunggyu accused. “You play and you flirt and you think it’s funny to toy with people’s feelings but when things get real, you run.”

Snatching his hand away, he continued on his way.

“It’s not like that. I can’t- I can’t do that here.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” Sunggyu shouted at him. “I see how you treat me. I see how you follow me. You’re everywhere. And yet, when I try to follow you, you back up and try to pretend to be distant like you don’t want this. Like you don’t want me.”

Woohyun’s eyes widened as he looked around, frantically hoping no one was around.

“I have to serve my time without… issues.”

“I’m an issue now?”

“Yes.” Woohyun said, honestly. Because Sunggyu was an issue. More than he’d ever know. “And I’m trying not to get in trouble. Being with you…” He lowered his voice. “Being with you would be trouble.”

“Because you don’t know as much about me as you’d like to know.”

“Yes.” He said without thinking.

“Why is that?” Sunggyu said, trapping him in an argument Woohyun had tried so hard not to be a part of. “Do my secrets scare you? My wounds, my late night outings. Or is it that you have secrets of your own that you don’t want me looking into?”

Woohyun blinked at him, knowing that he looked caught.

“I’ll stop asking questions about you, if you stop asking about me.”

He held his hand out to Woohyun as Woohyun grabbed it to shake it gratefully because he was so ready to stop asking questions if Sunggyu would stop looking at him like he wanted to know everything about him as well.

He’d not even gotten a good wring into the hand shake when he felt off balance, being pulled closer to Sunggyu as he stumbled and had to right himself on Sunggyu’s shoulders.

“How badly do you want to kiss me right now?” Sunggyu asked.

“So bad.” He said, before he could think. As he shook his head, Sunggyu chuckled, patting him on the back.

“Fine. We’ll be “friends” then.” He said, letting go of Woohyun. “For now.”

As he walked away, Woohyun wasn’t sure whether to be ashamed or incredibly worried.

*********

“I can’t see him anymore, Sungyeol.” Woohyun spoke into the intercom as his bike sped down the dirt road, looking around and wondering how anybody could have gotten missing on such a bare road with nowhere to hide.

“He’s right in front of you. I swear.” Sungyeol said as Woohyun hissed, hitting the brakes as he skidded to a stop. “Uh… what are you doing?”

“Quiet.” He said, wanting to listen. He reached forward and clicked on the stealth mode of the bike as a wave rippled through the entire machine signifying that he was no longer visible to the human eye. Which meant the lights on the bike were turned off and he was completely in the dark. He switched his mask on and night vision appeared as he scanned the area, looking around for any movement.

This was his secret. This was his thing.

Ever since the moment his father had scolded him for wanting to be in the police force, Woohyun had taken the scolding and hatched a plan of his own. If he couldn’t fight crime on the side of the law, he’d very well create his own side.

And so, night after night, he went out, dressed in black and kitted to the teeth in gear to serve his purpose. The law was his life so he wasn’t going to let his dad keep him from it. Luckily for him, he’d met no brick wall yet. No thief he couldn’t bag. No crook he couldn’t have bound and delivered to the nearest precinct. He was a vigilante but he was proud to be doing what he was doing.

Which was why he tried not to bring too much attention to his abilities in combat or his knowledge of tech. Too many questions would be asked and he had no desire to give them answers.

“He’s right on top of you.” Sungyeol’s voice warned just as Woohyun got tackled off the bike and unto the road as he rolled away with someone trying to get him to stop. By the time they both managed to reach the low cut field that no one could have possibly been hiding in, Woohyun tried to grab a hold of his assailant when all he found himself holding was the green, leather jacket that he’d been pursuing all night.

He tapped his throat, modifying his voice as he spoke.

“Give up right now, Robin Hood.” He said, dropping the jacket on the floor. “My partner’s already alerted the police to our current location.”

“You do realize we’re both wearing vigilante costumes, rights?” The man in the green vest said, his voice just as modified as Woohyun’s. He’d encountered this man before. Once, when he was back in Seoul and there had been a heist. A family had lost its only jewel source and had been cast into poverty overnight due to this scoundrel’s activities. He’d taken pursuit but he hadn’t gotten close. Never this close. Not until today.

“Only one of us is a thief.”

“Right.” Green vest said, his masked eyes trailing down to Woohyun’s feet where his jacket lay. “Because when they come, they’ll stop and ask which of us is the thief and which one called them over.”

“I’m guessing you want something on this jacket or you’d have gone by now.” Woohyun bent and picked the jacket, listening to Sungyeol inform him that he had five minutes to bind Green Vest and get the heck out of dodge. “I’ll make you a deal.”

“What would that be?”

“That you give me-” In the middle of his speech, Woohyun raised his hand, sending slim, strong ropes from his wrist as they went hurtling in Green Vest’s direction. Green Vest hadn’t seen it coming until the ropes were wrapping around him and pulling him in Woohyun’s direction. He stamped his foot on the ground as it vibrated beneath Woohyun’s feet and grunted, spreading his hands as the ropes cut. But Woohyun had already abandoned the ropes, pouncing on Green Vest as they found themselves fighting, trying to best each other and all the while, Sungyeol continued to nark in his ear.

“Woohyun, you need to leave.” Sungyeol said.

“I’m trying.” Woohyun said just as his hand got caught by Green Vest and spun till he fell on his back, trapped between green Vest’s legs and looking up into surprisingly familiar eyes. “Sunggyu-hyung?”

Sunggyu stopped above him, staring down at Woohyun in shock as his hand paused just seconds from Woohyun’s face.

Before he could say anything else, Sunggyu grabbed his coat and disappeared into the night, just as surely as he’d come out of nowhere.

“Woohyun? Woohyun! What’s going on?”

Lying on the floor and shocked to his core, Woohyun remained speechless because as far as he was concerned, he had no idea what was going on.


	2. ANGST!

“And the winner gets what?” Woohyun asked the man beside him.

“Free dinner off camp.” The man says, assembling his gun as the two people ahead of them stepped up to the shooting booth.

Woohyun was a perfect shot.

But as he stood there, facing the target, he found himself sweating because as much as he wanted to just let his instincts kick in and get the shot, he also knew that Sunggyu was also a perfect shot. If he got the perfect shot in his battalion and Sunggyu got the perfect shot in his, he’d have to see him.

So Woohyun stepped up and let his two shots hit the sides of the range on the wall, farthest from where anyone else had even hit.

*********

Woohyun didn’t see Sunggyu for the next two weeks in camp. Being in separate battalions, it had never occurred to him just how much he’d gone out of his way to seek out the other man. But now that he wasn’t trying to find him, Woohyun was surprised to note that there was no Sunggyu when he went to the refectory. No Sunggyu on the pitch. No Sunggyu anywhere.

Which was totally fine.

He wasn’t sure what he’d do if he came face to face with the thieving scoundrel he’d somehow let himself fall for. Taking the time to think back to every encounter, Woohyun could not understand why he hadn’t seen it sooner. The injuries, the combat know-how, the missing-in-action routine. Everything had been screaming out at him to be cautious around Sunggyu.

Woohyun felt dirty. He felt icky. This was not what he needed. He’d had a well thought out plan. He was going to finish his service without incident and then, maybe, once they were done with service, he’d get bold. Take Sunggyu out for a few drinks. See where things went. Now, all he could do was hate himself for such low morals.

The bell went off on the base as he sat up in bed. Another day. Another drill. If he could just get through all this for three more months, he’d never have to look Sunggyu in the eye again.

*********

Woohyun had been aware of the award for best shot. He hadn’t, however, known that he’d get punished for being so horrible. So he was summoned to the pitch later that day where he stopped in anger, staring at the dreaded Mighty Mac: the largest tire on the base kept for the worst punishments.

He’d seen guys spend days bent over from pulling that thing. He didn’t think he’d ever get in trouble enough to warrant this horror. But here he was, staring at the atrocity and feeling like he’d been cheated in life.

“I thought it was a four man pull.” Woohyun said, looking at Sergeant Esk.

“You’re not pulling it alone.” Esk said, lying back on his woven patch in the ground as he covered his face with his cap.

“I’m not?” Woohyun asked, feeling relief flood through him.

“Yeah.” Esk said. “Both of you with terrible shots get to suffer.”

“Both of us…?” Woohyun trailed off as he caught sight of Sunggyu strolling towards the pitch, not yet aware that Woohyun was waiting for him.

*********

Woohyun’s hands felt clammy as he pulled his own harness that was connected to Mighty Mac. He wasn’t in the mood to talk but it seemed like Sunggyu wasn’t willing to either.

Until he was.

“I thought you’d win.” Sunggyu said, not looking at Woohyun.

Woohyun refrained from answering.

“With all the gadgets you carry, one would think you were a perfect shot.” Sunggyu laughed. “Or maybe the stuff you carry is so expensive it does the aiming and maiming for you.”

“What do you want?” Woohyun asked, dropping the harness to face Sunggyu angrily.

“I’m just making conversation.” He said, waving his hand. “No need to get testy with me.”

Sighing as he picked up his harness, Woohyun got back to pulling as he and Sunggyu worked in silence for a couple of minutes before Sunggyu decided to break the peace again.

“It’s just,” he said as Woohyun pursed his lips in quiet anger. “Maybe we should explain ourselves to each other.”

“I don’t want to talk to you.”

“I’d have thought we’d have more in common now that we both know so much about each other.”

“I’m nothing like you.”

“I wear a suit and a mask, you wear a suit and a mask.”

“Stop talking to me.”

“Says the guy who dresses up like a bat.”

“Have at it.” Woohyun said, dropping the harness again to face him. “We’re not going to finish this if you don’t get this all off your chest anyway.”

“I’m just trying to talk to you.”

“Why now? You spent two whole weeks away from me. I’d have thought you’d want to continue doing that.”

“That wasn’t my fault. You’re the one who stayed away.”

Woohyun held up his hand, stilling the pounding going on in his chest as Sunggyu waited.

“I know all I have to know about you now. I know why you go out and come back with bruises. I know why you’re so quiet and secretive and I finally know why you’ve always seemed so distant from me. It’s because we’re on opposite sides of the law.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“You’re a thief.”

“And you’re who? Batman?” Sunggyu asked. “You’ve not even tried to hear my side of the story.”

“BECAUSE I ALREADY KNOW ALL I WANT TO KNOW ABOUT YOU.”

Woohyun regretted his shout as his eyes drifted back to Esk who was still lying on the ground, asleep and far away from their conversation.

“You’re just going to stand there and make assumptions about me.”

“I’m right. You’ve stolen more from the state and upstanding citizens than any thief Korea has ever seen. You’re responsible for the collapse of empires. You are the reason I do what I do.”

Looking hurt and betrayed, Sunggyu just stared back at him, watching him as if he wanted to walk away. But Woohyun wasn’t going to let him. If he left now, who was going to help him pull Mighty Mac back to the store?

“If I’m a thief and you’re on the side of the law,” Sunggyu said. “I guess we both ended up on the opposite side of our fathers.”

“I help put criminals behind bars.” Woohyun argued without thinking.

“Exactly.” Sunggyu said.

Woohyun stood for a couple of seconds before Sunggyu’s statement finally found meaning in his head. Sunggyu was accusing his father. If Woohyun was not on the same side as his father and he was on the side of the law, then Sunggyu was saying something about Woohyun’s father’s dignity. Sunggyu was calling Woohyun’s father a crooked business man.

Possessed by rage, Woohyun charged, punching Sunggyu in the face before Sunggyu could do anything about it. As Sunggyu fell back, trying to hold him off from more damage, Woohyun didn’t let up. Choosing to sacrifice blocking for attack, he hit Sunggyu again and again, grabbing both sides of his head as he lifted Sunggyu’s head and smacked it against the ground.

As Woohyun raised his hand again, he stopped as Sunggyu’s head lolled to the side, signifying that the other man was now unconscious.

*********

The camp was up in arms by the time the news spread that Nam Woohyun had beaten the General’s son to unconsciousness. Woohyun knows the only reason he’s been confined to a cell is to keep him from the sergeants and he also knows that even though tempers will eventually calm down and he’ll get sent back to his battalion, he’ll still get treated badly.

He didn’t really care about that. He’d taken beatings before. He’d gone to boarding house and while his father had deluded himself into thinking his school was bullying free and full of kittens and happiness and reading, Woohyun knew better.

He could take the beating.

What was killing him was the fact that he’d beaten Sunggyu to unconsciousness. And Sunggyu hadn’t even fought back. He’d seen Sunggyu on the days he wanted to put up a fight. He’d been there when the Green Vest had wanted to take him down. He’d been the one to end up on his back.

He sat in his cell and he bit his nails till he bled. And then he freaked out some more because… what the hell?

He blamed Sunggyu for everything. It was his fault. He’d come in and confused Woohyun. He’d turned everything up-side-down. And he was the one who had brought up the argument anyway. He’d insulted Woohyun’s father. He’d been the one to cause all of this.

Unbuttoning his earpiece from his coat, he plugged it in and waited a few seconds before Sungyeol cleared his throat.

“Took you long enough.” Sungyeol said.

“I’m in serious trouble, Sungyeol.” Woohyun said, standing by the bar and looking though the slit in the wall between the corridor and the front office of where he was being held.

“What is it? What happened?”

“I got in a fight.”

“With who?” Sungyeol asked, sounding like he was already blaming Woohyun.

“Sunggyu-hyung.”

“I thought you were staying away from him.”

“I was.”

“Then how did you meet-”

“None of that matters. The issue is that we got in a fight and I beat him till he fell unconscious.”

Sungyeol paused, silent on the other end of the call.

“His father is the General.”

“I know that.”

“You’re a grunt civilian.”

“I know that.”

“Your father’s name can’t protect you in there.”

“I DON’T CARE ABOUT THAT!” he shouted, whispering to himself and feeling tears wet his eyes. “I don’t care about that.” He repeated. “I’m in a cell right now so I don’t know what’s going on with him. Can you find out?”

“Hold on.” Sungyeol went silent. “He’s not on camp anymore.”

“Where is he?”

“He’s been moved to St. Mary’s Memorial for surgery.”

“Surgery?” Woohyun asked, crying properly. “Can you tell what’s wrong?”

“No. I just have his name on a flight log to Seoul. This was booked two hours ago and he should be in a chopper now.”

Woohyun sat on the floor, wiping at his eyes and feeling frustrated. What had he done? What had he let his hands do?

“I’m not trying to worsen our guilt or anything, Woohyun but…”

“What is it?” Woohyun asked, impatiently, sniffing.

“I did some more research on the Green Vest? Turns out he’s not what we thought he was.”

“He’s not a thief?” Woohyun asked, feeling like even more of a dick.

“No, he’s definitely a thief.”

“Then what is it?”

“His Green Vest has a hood, Woohyun. That should have been our first clue.”

“What does that mean?”

“He steals and he wears a green hood. Woohyun, he’s been stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. He’s been using the stolen money or goods to fund several charities all over Korea as the Green Hood and we never made the connection. He’s not been stealing just to keep the money. He’s been tiring to help people.”

“Oh my God.” Woohyun said, brushing his hand over his eyes.

*********

Sunggyu never returned to the camp. Woohyun never saw him again. He got his surgery but got discharged early because he’d been pronounced unfit for further duty.

Woohyun didn’t know he’d cried as much as he did when he found out. Not until he’d been handed a tissue in the middle of the night by his bunkmate.

If Sunggyu was done with active duty, then what did that mean for him as a person? What did that mean for his everyday life? What did that mean for his… extracurricular activities? Woohyun had just used his own hands to end someone’s destiny. He could not imagine if he’d even gotten hurt to the point where he couldn’t do what he did. He didn’t know what he’d do if he couldn’t serve the law like he wanted to.

His three months on camp passed in the blink of an eye and Woohyun was sworn out of camp along with his fellow comrades. And the first thing he did when he got home was try to see the General. Which was not as easy as he’d thought.

So he went the other route. He became a public face. After years of refusing to join his dad, Woohyun had taken up the mantle, investing himself in the business and doing his best to clean out his father’s closet. He made sure his activities were known and front page because he hoped that Sunggyu would come and find him one day.

“Transparent.” Sungyeol had mocked one night as Woohyun dallied, refusing to turn in for the day. “He’s not coming.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m not playing pretend with you.” Sungyeol had said and the swiping sound in Woohyun’s ear told him that Sungyeol had logged out of the conversation, both intellectually and technologically.

Woohyun decided to wait.

But Sunggyu never showed up.

*********

The next morning, Woohyun found a memo on his desk. Blinking, he opened it to find that he’d been served to court.

“What?” he stared at the paper, eyes scanning the information and finding that his company –his father’s company that he was now in charge of- was being accused of fraud and money laundering. “Myungsoo, GET IN HERE!” He screamed as Myungsoo came scurrying into the office.

“Sir?” He asked.

“Get me legal.” He called, panicked. “I want Howon in my office. NOW!”

Jumping into action, Myungsoo disappeared as Woohyun’s eyes drifted down to the end of the page where he read the prosecutor’s name to be Kim Sunggyu. Behind the memo, he noticed a sticky note that he hadn’t seen before and on it read:

_You wanted my attention and now you’ve got it._


	3. SMUT...

Howon advised that Woohyun stay away from Sunggyu.

He claimed he’d handle the suit so it never had to see court.

But Woohyun still chose to appear at a hearing where he watched the judge agree to hear the case against Nam Inc.

He’d sat in the back of the empty court room and watched Sunggyu leave without so much as a glance in his direction.

“I thought I asked you to stay away.” Howon said through gritted teeth as he opened the door for Woohyun to walk out of the room.

“Is he right, Howon? Would I really have to-”

“All would be fine if you’d just let me do my job.”

Woohyun looked over Howon’s head at where Sunggyu was on the other side of the long corridor of the court house, conversing with his colleagues. He prayed Sunggyu would wait when they were gone. Maybe if he could just have a few minutes, he could convince him to-

“None of that.” Howon said, snapping his fingers in front of Woohyun. “I don’t care what you think you have with him but Kim Sunggyu will slaughter you. He’s been taking down big companies for years and I’m quite surprised he waited this long to deal with your father.” Woohyun opened his mouth in protest but Howon continued. “If we’re lucky, Woohyun… if God likes us… we might just get to settle all this out of court. And it would only cost you a billion won or two.”

As Howon pulled him away, Woohyun gave one last look back at where Sunggyu had been, but he was nowhere to be found.

*********

Howon was a bulldog when he wanted to be. He’d threatened to assign the case to another company lawyer if Woohyun so much as contacted Sunggyu. Woohyun couldn’t understand why his sternness hadn’t yet translated to some success with Sunggyu and why he was still on for court.

But then he’d come to the office one day, informing Woohyun that they were going to the prosecutor’s office together.

“Are you sure?”

“He said he’d only negotiate if you were in the room.”

Woohyun had waited almost a month since he’d been served. And in all that time, he’d been forced to have Howon between the two of them but now that he was granted access, he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t even see two feet in front of himself anymore.

“What?” he asked, his tongue feeling heavy.

“Didn’t you hear me?”

“I heard you.”

“Then stop asking me silly questions and let’s get to it.”

*********

Woohyun sat on a seat, facing Sunggyu as Sunggyu swiped through files, looking nothing like the man he remembered from months and months spent together during camp.

This was not the same man he’d given his trust to. This was not the man he’d imagined following up when they got out of camp. Because this man in front of him was angry and full of hate and barely looked Woohyun in the eye.

“You said you wanted to see Nam-sshi.” Howon said.

“Can we have the room, Lawyer Lee?” Sunggyu said, looking up at Howon.

“Excuse me?”

“I want to speak to Woohyun alone.”

“I don’t advise-”

“Namu?” Sunggyu said, causing a drop in Woohyun’s chest at the familiar term of endearment.

“Howon… just give us a few minutes.”

Howon was red in the face, looking from Sunggyu to Woohyun as if he wanted to object more. After a couple of uncomfortable seconds between the three of them, Howon packed his files, stamping them on the table with each stack before he got up and walked out of the office.

“So-”

“How have you been?” Sunggyu asked.

“How have…” Woohyun cocked his head in confusion. “How have I been?” He stood, leaning forward on the desk as he looked at Sunggyu, praying that his temper would remain cool. “You didn’t have to render me to court just to see how I was.”

“I asked you a simple question.”

“Is this a joke to you?” Woohyun asked.

“I’d like to refer you to the last time you lost your temper, Namu.”

“Don’t call me that.” He said, clenching his fist on the table.

“You’re not the one in charge here.” Sunggyu said.

“You’re putting my entire company on display because of a grudge?”

Sunggyu smirked.

“I wasn’t planning on entering the legal practice when I got out of service. I’d taken the Bar, done everything my father wanted but I didn’t want to be a lawyer.” His eyes went dark and cold. “But then you happened.”

Woohyun licked his lips in nervousness as he felt his resolve soften at Sunggyu’s words.

“Sit down.” Sunggyu commanded and Woohyun plopped back in his seat, just as Sunggyu got his feet, sweeping the file before him shut as he trailed his way around the table. “I am not without my faults, Woohyun. Ask my colleagues and they’ll tell you I’m pretty petty.”

“Hyung-”

“I have half a mind to cause you just as much pain.”

Sighing in frustration, Sunggyu walked back to his seat and pulled out a file from his drawer.

“Sign those.” He said, tossing the files in front of Woohyun.

“What are they?”

“It’s a settlement deal. Community service. A fine and an agreement to let state auditors review your accounts.”

Woohyun looked from the file to Sunggyu in shock. It was not going to be that easy. Settling this way out of court meant no pulling of investors, no disappointment from his father and at the cost of letting auditors through their books? Woohyun had cleaned those books in his first two years as CEO. He’d washed out criminals and cleared up dealings that weren’t above board. He wasn’t going to be a part of an organization that swindled the law and so he’d done it all right.

“What’s the catch?” Woohyun asked, feeling tense and uncomfortable about a deal that seemed too good to be true.

“No catch. Just sign the deal and get the hell out of my office.”

Sunggyu sat back in his chair and rolled it right up to the desk as he switched on his tablet and opened his laptop. Woohyun didn’t get it.

“You called me here just to sign a settlement?”

“I called you here…” Sunggyu looked at him. “I called you here to punish you. But now that you’re here, it’s not worth it anymore. Sign the papers.”

It’s not worth it anymore? Or Woohyun wasn’t worth it anymore?

“What does that mean? You drag me to court, drag my lawyer all over Seoul. Then you summon me here only to realize that I’m not worth it?”

“If you don’t want the deal-”

Woohyun snatched the file right off the table as he got up and walked around too.

“Hyung, what is this, really? If you want to punish me, then punish me.”

“Do you want me to take you to court?”

“Well no-”

“Then get the fuck out of my office.”

“No!” Woohyun said abruptly, causing Sunggyu’s fingers to stop, hovering just above his keyboard. “I mean…” he licked his lips uncomfortably. “I’m sorry.”

“I don’t care for your apology.”

“I mean it either way.”

“I’ll call security.”

“Please look at me.”

“I am looking at you.” He said, looking at Woohyun. “Consider yourself forgiven. Take your settlement and go.”

“I don’t want the settlement anymore.” Woohyun said, feeling angry and belittled as he slammed the file back on the table. “I want you to understand that what happened was a mistake. I misjudged you and I acted harshly and I’m ashamed of what I did.”

“As you should be.”

“But you shouldn’t treat me this way. You can’t just come back into my life after six years and then cut me off. I can’t…” _live without you anymore._ “If you want to hit me, hit me. If you want to drag my company through the mud then… then do it.”

“You’re so fucking stupid.”

“I’m not.”

“Then what is this?”

“What was this when you called me in here? To punish me? Since when do you have no follow through? The Green Vest had more balls than this so where did it all go?”

Woohyun barely had time to react when Sunggyu punched him, sending him barreling through the office as he slammed right into the wall.

“YOU DARE MENTION THE GREEN VEST TO ME?”

Woohyun was turned around as he braced for another punch but all he got was nothing, breathing into the quiet office and feeling nothing but the fist clenching the front of his jacket. When he opened his eyes, Sunggyu was just standing there, his fist poised for a hit but still thrown back as he watched Woohyun in hate and confusion.

He would look back on this moment, sometime in the future, and wonder why he’d been so stupid as to let such a serious –and life threatening- situation be distracted by the fact that Sunggyu was standing so close and his lips were thinner and redder than ever. And they just looked so plum and kissable and next thing Woohyun knew, he was dragging his hyung forward into a pressing kiss as Sunggyu whelped in shock, falling off balance unto Woohyun’s own lips.

“What are you-”

Woohyun quelled his queried protests by kissing him again, wringing his arms around Sunggyu’s neck as Sunggyu’s arms rounded his waist and soon, they were kissing and pushing and spinning around to get comfortable in the office as they groped at each other.

When the back of Woohyun’s thighs hit against the table, he didn’t need much prodding as he lifted himself, wrapping his legs around Sunggyu’s waist in a desperate need to get more.

As Sunggyu thrust up into his clothed crotch, Woohyun moaned, nearly slipping from the table. But then he did it again and Woohyun steadied himself on his hands, leaning back as Sunggyu leaned forward and thrust again and again, kissing Woohyun and rubbing their hard dicks together.

Woohyun was so gone at this point, pushing back and kissing back and loving all of it. He felt like a child, too hard and too desperate to bother with clothes as they rushed each other to finish.

Sunggyu’s hands gripping his hips, keeping Woohyun in place as he pressed and pressed till Woohyun was quivering in his pants, coming and moaning and praying to god that it would never end. It felt so good. He felt so good and everything was sooooo good. He needed more.

“I need to…” Sunggyu trailed off, unbuckling Woohyun’s belt as Woohyun’s mind caught up.

“Okay. Yeah.” He agreed, using one hand to help as Sunggyu let go of his to take off his own belt and unzip his pants. As she shifted away from Woohyun, Woohyun regretted the room between them. So he stood on his feet, pushing down his trouser and boxers in one fluid movement as he rushed at Sunggyu again, deciding to take initiative. He’d come already but Sunggyu was still hard. Sunggyu could still fuck him. This was going to happen. And Woohyun was giddy with anticipation. “Sit.” He said as Sunggyu obeyed, crouching to the floor and sitting as Woohyun sat in his lap, groaning at the feel of Sunggyu’s hard dick pressing between his cheeks.

“I… I have… I don’t have lube.” Sunggyu said, sounding lost and a little shaken that this was happening. But he didn’t need to worry. Woohyun was here. Woohyun would take care of both of them.

“I’m fine.”

“You’ll hur…” Sunggyu hesitated, his features clouding in anger as if he suddenly remembered that he was supposed to be angry at Woohyun. But Woohyun wouldn’t let that stand. They’d come this far already and now that he knew they both wanted this, Woohyun wasn’t about to let history come between them. Not now. Not ever again.

So he kissed Sunggyu again, leaving sucking kisses on his lips and moving down to his neck where he felt the need to leave a bruise as one hand worked Sunggyu’s tie and buttons free.

“It’ll be good. I’m fine.” He assured Sunggyu once he’d gotten the tie free. He latched his mouth on, sucking and revelling in the needy grunt Sunggyu let out as he tried to move beneath Woohyun.

So Woohyun raised himself unto his knees, aligning his butt with Sunggyu’s dick as he sank unto the head.

His eyes clenched shut at the sting of Sunggyu. He was too tight for this. He was going to hurt in the morning. But Woohyun couldn’t help himself. He’d waited too long. They’d both waited too long. So he pushed down further letting his weight sheath Sunggyu fully.

“Ssssshhhhh.” Sunggyu was saying as Woohyun realized he was hugging Sunggyu again, quivering all over from the pain. “It’s okay.”

“Yeah.” He agreed. “Yeah, I want this too.”

Without waiting for a reply, Woohyun lifted himself and sat back, wincing and moaning at the painfully enticing tear as Sunggyu’s dick brushed at his prostate.

“Oh God!” he said, feeling his eyes roll back into his head. “Fuck me.”

Sunggyu obliged, holding unto to Woohyun’s waist as he lifted him and then fucked up into him. Woohyun held on tighter, enjoying the ride and moaning as his dick began to respond to the abuse on his prostate. It was so good. It was everything he’d imagined his first time with Sunggyu would be. Rough and hard and sexy and full of kissing and orgasms. Yes, Woohyun wanted the orgasms.

At the first spurt of cum filling his hole, Woohyun tipped back, nearly falling because the next few thrusts felt lighter, warmer and little more slippery. And he loved it. He couldn’t get enough of it. This wasn’t what he’d come for but that this was what he was getting was the best thing that could happen to him.

“I love you.” He whispered into Sunggyu’s ears as Sunggyu’s hands wrapped around his dick. “I love you so much.”

Sunggyu didn’t stop. He didn’t even seem to have heard Woohyun’s declaration. All he did was continue to fuck into him as he stroked Woohyun to finish. And finally, Woohyun was coming again, splashing his shirt and Sunggyu’s undershirt with cum as he moaned in glee.

When they slumped together, breathing in sync, Woohyun’s tongue felt heavy.

He’d gone and run his mouth again. He’d acted on impulse as if he was still a child and the last six years hadn’t thought him anything at all.

He’d just confessed to a man who hated him.

*********

“Did you really mean what you said?” Sunggyu asked as he button his shirt, standing by his desk and looking away from Woohyun.

Woohyun nodded numbly.

He was too weak to even lie or be coy about it. It didn’t matter that Sunggyu hadn’t said it back. He didn’t love him. He probably didn’t believe that Woohyun loved him. He probably thought Woohyun had said it to get out of the law suit. But he hadn’t.

“You can tell your bulldog everything’s fine.” Sunggyu said. “You’ve got your settlement.”

He cleared his throat and walked back around to the other side of the table as if hoping to keep some distance between himself and Woohyun.

“That wasn’t why I said it.”

“It wasn’t?” Sunggyu asked, looking at him.

“It wasn’t… I’m sorry. I’m sorry about what happened and I’m sorry I jumped to conclusions.” Woohyun felt his mouth moving without his permission. “I trusted you and I felt like you’d mislead me and lied to me and treated me like a fool. I didn’t think you cared about me. You were always so flirty and that could have been read for anything.”

“Except the fact that I actually felt something for you?”

“I thought you were trying to get closer to me.”

“I was.”

Woohyun fumbled, looking at him.

“I was trying to get closer to you because I wanted to get closer to you. But you? You used that on me. You hurt me. Physically and…” Sunggyu stopped. “Just go.”

“No.” Woohyun said, getting up from the floor as he wore his pants. “I hurt you. Because you had feelings for me. You still do.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It does!” Woohyun said, nearly crying. “I love you. I love you. And I don’t care about the company. I don’t care if you want to pursue me. I love you.”

Sunggyu looked him right in the eye as Woohyun begged God that Sunggyu would see that he was telling the truth.

“Your destiny… your calling. I can do it. Use me any how you want. Send me anywhere. I could be Robin Hood, too, right?”

Sunggyu laughed again, trying to look away from Woohyun but when he finally looked back, there were tears in his eyes too.

“You don’t mean that.”

“I do. I love you and I do, hyung.”

Feeling bold and forward, Woohyun kissed Sunggyu again as their teared faces brushed against each other.

“I love you.” He repeated, not caring that he hadn’t heard it in return.

But Sunggyu was looking at him again. He was smiling at him again. If he was going to have to work till Sunggyu loved him again, Woohyun was only too happy that he now had the time.

 


	4. PROLOGUE

Sunggyu pulled at his tie, dropping his briefcase on the floor and exchanging his shoes for a pair of indoor slippers at the door. His whole body ached and his head wasn’t making things any easier. He’d just spent the whole day in court because a CEO had been really creative with a few zeroes in his books and a couple of extra letters that had somehow not been flagged earlier as shell companies. He’d nearly overlooked those.

A rich crook had nearly walked free.

Cracking his neck, he removed his jacket and went straight to his room where a bar stood halfway between his head and the top of the door. He held onto it and pulled himself up till his chin was above it. Groaning, he lowered himself and then repeated the action.

His back had been feeling better but his therapist told him he was only allowed twenty chin-ups a day. Which meant fifteen in the morning and five at night. As he forced himself into the fifth one, he slowly let go, having learnt a long time ago that a sure way to ruin your posture was to drop from a chin-up in a haste.

Finally looking around, his eyes fell on the standing case where he housed the green vest. When he’d first gotten the vest, he’d had a separate case –a mini wardrobe- set up by the wall, where he kept it locked and concealed from visitors but easy enough for him to find. He never wore the suit anymore. He never even took it out of its case. His injury had ruined him so much that he knew it would be a while before he could risk gallivanting around Seoul at night.

And yet, the door to the case stood a few inches ajar.

Realizing he wasn’t home alone, Sunggyu slipped out of his slippers and slipped his tie from his neck as he crept around the room, steadying his mind and trying to breathe a little slower. By the time he got to his bathroom door, it creaked open as someone emerged but Sunggyu lunged, wrapping the tie around the neck of the intruder as he slipped behind the man. But Sunggyu was favoring his back and his head and so he wasn’t so surprised when his hold slipped and the intruder pulled the tie off, caught Sunggyu’s hand and turned him around.

Refusing to be caught, he drove his elbow into the person behind him and pushed away as the man groaned.

“Hyung.” He croaked. Then dropped to his knees.

“What… Woohyun?” He rushed to the man at his feet to help him up.

“I’m fine.” He said, his voice still not sounding normal. “It’s fine.”

“What are you doing here and,” he paused. “Why are you wearing my vest?”

Woohyun looked down at himself as he stood to his feet in Sunggyu’s complete vigilante suit.

“Take it off.”

“Hyung, please hear me out.”

“And how are you in my apartment?”

“I know your password.”

Refusing to table how on earth Woohyun could have known that, he powered on.

“Why are you wearing my vest?”

“I have an idea.” He said, pushing Sunggyu till Sunggyu was sitting on the bed. “You can’t patrol anymore. You can’t do the stuff you used to do.”

“I know that.”

“Well, I can do it for you.” Woohyun stated, throwing his hands out as if to say “Tada!”

Sunggyu frowned.

“Woohyun, we do the same thing… at least we _used_ to do the same thing.” Sunggyu said, trying to keep the malice out of his voice.

“Before I hurt you.” Woohyun said, then repeated. “Before I hurt you. And I’m sorry about that.”

“Woohyun, we’ve been through this. I’m not angry anym-”

“Listen to me.” Woohyun said, squatting before Sunggyu as Sunggyu fell silent. “I patrol to fight petty crime on the street.”

“So did I.”

“Yes, but you also… take… from the rich to give to the poor.”

“Woohyun there’s so much to that than just running around on the street.”

“But I want to help. I could be me, but I could be you sometimes too.”

Sunggyu’s heart melted as it suddenly dawned on him what was happening.

“I’m not completely powerless now, you know?”

“I’m not saying that.”

“I’m a prosecutor now. But I still have access to the charities I had before. Dongwoo still works most of the finances and the people I was helping before are still being helped now. I didn’t just abandon them because I couldn’t do the flashy suit stuff.”

“Oh,” Woohyun said, looking startled and ashamed at his assumption. “I thought-,”

“I know.” Sunggyu said, feeling a smile creep unto his face as he looked down on the grown man kneeling at his feet like a little boy begging for scraps. “You don’t have to prove yourself to me. I know how you feel.”

Woohyun scoffed.

“That’s not what I was doing. That’s not… hyung, I was just trying to be nice.”

“I know.”

Woohyun had been trying to be “nice” ever since they’d gotten back together. Yes, they’d had sex a number of times, but with every encounter, Sunggyu could see that as much as he was holding himself back from trusting Woohyun again, Woohyun could feel it too. And it was affecting everything he did around Sunggyu.

He wasn’t as touchy as he’d been during service. He wasn’t as loud either. If they even managed to have a difference in opinions, Woohyun quickly relented and agreed with Sunggyu as if afraid that if the argument went on for too long, Sunggyu would leave.

And Sunggyu knew how scared Woohyun was of him leaving. He wasn’t going to go anywhere, but he’d yet found a way to tell Woohyun that. Not that he hadn’t tried though. The problem was that he’d never been the talker in their relationship. And now, the talker was on a self-inflicted probation on all things touchy.

He leaned forward and held Woohyun by the face and placed their foreheads together.

“I need you,” he began. “To stop apologizing to me.”

“Hyung, I-”

“I do not hate you. You have nothing to fear from me.”

“I know.”

“Then why are you kneeling at my feet, wearing my ill-fitting suit and looking like a kid on Halloween?”

Woohyun pressed his lips together and looked up into Sunggyu’s eyes.

“I want you to love me again.”

“I do.” He admitted as Woohyun’s eyes brightened. “I love you. I’m sorry if you didn’t know.”

“I knew.” Woohyun said. “I just wanted to hear you say it.”

“How?”

“Hyung, your password is the day we fought… during service, for the first time.” He laughed, watching Sunggyu’s face begin to redden at the implication.

But then Sunggyu laughed too and seconds later, they were kissing and laughing and falling on Sunggyu’s bed together.

 


End file.
